The Midnight Channel Is Back! Seriously!
by LeleB123
Summary: It's been a couple of years since the Investigation Team solved the Murders that plagued the town of Inaba. Everyone has moved on to bigger events in their lives. But what will they do when 16 year old Nanako Dojima and 17 year old Teddie go inside the T.V. world to investigate so strange happening that go far beyond throwing victims inside the T.V.! The Investigation Team is BACK!
1. Chapter 1

_The Midnight Channel Is Back!? Seriously!?_

_C**h**a**p**t**e**r **1: **E**m**o**t**i**o**ns_

_**N**_**anako ****_P_.O._V._**

I looked at the sky and noticed the clouds were clear and birds were flying in the sky, I smiled. My name is Nanako Dojima I'm 16 years old, I go to Yasogami high school. A couple of years back when I was 6 years old my cousin Yu Narukami (who I call Big Bro) came to stay with me and my Dad, while his parents were over seas. When he first came I was a little weary of him, I wasn't sure what to make of him, but now I'm really happy he came when he did. I had so much fun hanging out with him, Yosuke-kun, Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan too. Oh I almost forgot Nato-chan, Kanji-kun, and Rise-chan.

Sadly I don't get to see any of them that much sometimes on holidays, they all graduated awhile back. Chie-chan went to a famous police academy in Tokyo. Yosuke-kun, went to a law school in Kyoto, The last time I heard from Yukiko-chan she was traveling around the world, the last I heard she was in America trying to look for a part-time job. Kanji-Kun still helps out at his Mom's textile shop, it's his 3rd year of high school. Nato-chan(She likes to be called Nato-kun, but with me she doesn't mind if I use chan instead.) still works with the police force, but also helps Kanji-kun sometimes when she can. It's kind of funny, when ever I see Nato-chan hanging out with Kanji-kun I can't help but giggle because I know they both like each other, but their just to afraid to admit it to each other.

Rise-chan sends me postcards from time to time. She still is the famous singer Risette Kujikawa, but when she comes to Inaba, I love hanging out with her we have so much fun and sometimes Teddie if he can tags along with us. Last but not least, Yu-kun or who I like to call Big Bro. Big Bro comes sometimes during holidays, but most of the times his work keeps him busy. He does call every other day though, it makes me happy to hear his voice, especially when I have a bad day. He works at some big high-tech company in Tokyo, but I'm not sure what the name was exactly but, he doing good.

Luckily for me, I still have my most trusted and best friend Teddie with me to keep me company so I'm not lonely. Teddie now goes to the same high school I go to but, he's a 2nd year. Now your probably wondering why Teddie's in high school, well before everyone graduated and went their separate ways Yosuke-kun decided Teddie needed to expand his knowledge of the world around him and decided to enroll him in school. At first Teddie was against it complaining every chance he got, hoping Yosuke-kun would budge. But nope for once Yosuke-kun put his foot down and said, "Nope! Ted you're going to school whether you like it or not, you'll be fine." Teddie was so upset at first that he didn't talk to anyone for days. Things started to get better though, as he went to school day after day to the point where he loved it.

Teddie got really happy when heard I would be a 1st year at his school. When I first arrived he showed me around school and we ate lunch together on the rooftop of the school. Well we actually still do that, but hanging out with Teddie made me realize that I really like Teddie, like if I lost him my life would come to a complete stop. I don't think I would be able to face the world anymore without him.

Well enough with the introduction, on with the story!

**. . . .**

"Nana-chan, Nana-chan!" School had finally ended and I decided to head straight home so I could make dinner before my dad got home, when I heard a familiar voice call me from behind, it was none other than Teddie, my trusted and loyal best friend, who I secretly had feelings for. I stopped so he could catch up to me. "Hi, Teddie. What's up do you need me for something?" I asked. Teddie looked at me with an embarrassed look on his face, "W-Well I don't need anything important, I just wanted to ask you if you minded if I walked with you to your house, before I head to work." I giggled, Teddie was taken back a bit, "What's so funny Nana-chan?" I looked at him a smile on my face, "Teddie, you walk home with me everyday, so why'd you ask this time?"

"Well I. . . I don't know I guess I just felt like asking this time, like it felt wrong if I didn't ask."

"Oh, ok. Well let's get going I need to get home to make dinner before my dad get's off of work."

"Ok."

Teddie gave me a smile that made my heart melt into butter. It's kind of weird now that I think about it, every time Teddie gives me that smile I know that, that smile is only meant for me and me alone and no one else get's to see this smile, it makes me so happy. So Teddie and I started to head in the direction of my house and as we were walking I felt the sudden urge to reach out and take his hand in mine and just walk all the way home like that, but I know I couldn't I didn't want to freak Teddie out or do something that could make our relationship awkward, so I refrained. Little did I know that Teddie wanted to do the same thing, but held back for the same reasons I did.

There was an awkward silence building between Teddie and I, I didn't know what to say to break it, but luckily Teddie decided to speak.

"So, Nana-chan how was class for you today?"

"Well, it was pretty normal for me as always, except someone wrote me a love letter and put it in my locker."

"O-Oh."

As I said that I noticed Teddie's body language changed, his shoulders became tense, his eyes looked straight at the ground. Even though I know Teddie was waiting for an answer I couldn't help but admire his cute face, a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"I found the person that gave me the letter and I turned them down, the guy wasn't the guy I liked." That's when I noticed Teddie's shoulder start to relax and his eyes were no longer looking at the ground. "So Nana-chan you have someone you like?" he asked. I just smiled as I looked at two blue birds soar across the sky.

"Yeah."

"S-So who is it?"

"Sorry, but I can't tell you, you're just going to have to figure that out by yourself."

"Aw, please! Not one hint?"

"Nope!"

"Aw, no fair! You're being like Yosuke when he made me start school!" Teddie whined, a pout on his face. I couldn't help but giggle, it was so cute.

"Well anyway, So Teddie what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Well, I wasn't doing anything I was just going to go to work, then go grab a bite to eat and then og home and sleep."

"Aw, Teddie that's not fun! It's your birthday! How about you and I go get ice cream, or go see a movie or something?" I said. Teddie looked kind of nervous at the idea.

"Well, I don't know. Won't your dad be mad?"

"I'm sure my dad won't mind, it's not like you're some totally random hot boy or-" I gasped at what I just said, 'Did I just say Teddie was hot?' I looked at Teddie, his face was really red.

"I. . . Um I. . ." Teddie was at a loss words. He finally regained his thoughts, "You think I'm "hot" Nana-chan?" he asked.

"I. . . I. . ." My face was just as red as Teddie's was a minute ago. I started to walk away, when I felt a warm hand grab mine.

"Nanako-chan, please." He looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I softly pulled my hand out of Teddie grasp and looked down at the cement, I couldn't look him in the eye, I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Well Teddie, I'm not sure how I feel about you. It's not like I don't like you as my best friend, you'll always be my trusty and loyal best friend, but I'm not sure if I-" I didn't need to finish the sentence he knew exactly what I meant, "So you're not sure if you like me in a "**hot stud**" kind of way right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I said still looking down to afraid to look him in the eye. That's when I felt Teddie's finger lift my chin so that way I could look him in the eye, I tried to avert my eyes, but then I heard Teddie's sweet and innocent voice, "Please, Nana-chan look at me," he said a caring look in his eyes. "Nana-chan, It's ok if you don't know how you feel. I actually am not sure how I feel about you either I. . ." That's when I understood we both had conflicting feelings for each other and it would take some time to sort out, "It's ok Teddie, I understand you don't have to say anymore. Now let's go, my dad's going to be home soon and you're going to be late for work." We both continued to walk toward my house both trying to straighten out our feelings for the other.

**. . . . .**

_T_**eddie's **_P._**O.**_V._

I walked quietly behind Nana-chan without saying a word. What could say Nanako was my best friend, but was she someone I truly liked in "**that**" way? I wasn't really sure, but I know I'd figure it out. Maybe if I talked to Yosuke, or Sensei maybe they could help. I decided to give each of them a call after work to see what they would say.

"Well, it looks like were here!" I heard Nana-chan say. I looked up and we were at Nanako-chan's house. She opened the front gate and I followed her to the door, she reached inside her bag and grabbed her key and put it in the lock, opened the door and stepped inside, "Well Nanako-chan I'll see you-" I began to walk away when I heard her yell, "Wait!" she said. I turned around to face her, "What's wrong Nana-chan?" I asked.

"Could you come here for a second?" she asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. I walked back up to the door, I noticed her face was really red, "Nanako-chan are you-" Before I could ask what was wrong I felt Nanako's soft lips touch my cheek. I felt my face get hot, if felt like me and Yosuke had switched places and I said something that pissed Chie-chan off and she kicked me with all her strength.

"Na-Na-Nanako-chan!" I stammered. Nanako saw the look on my face and started giggling. "Go Teddie! Otherwise you'll be late!" she said. "R-Right!" I had finally gained my composer and waved to Nana-chan one more time and the started to walk to Junes.

**. . . . .**

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

The two teenagers didn't know it, but what happened many years ago in the rural town of Inaba as resurfaced. But this time as strong as ever will the town be affected again or will it be the world?!

_To_** Be** Continued!

A/N: This is my first Persona 4 story. This is a Nanako and Teddie stories, other pairings will appear in later chapters and just to clarify Nanako will have a Persona, I always thought she should've had one just like Ken in Persona 3 but. . . Oh well. Anyway I hope you liked this first chapter stay tuned for the rest:) Sorry if the characters are OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Midnight Channel Is Back!? Seriously!?_

_C__**h**__a__**p**__t__**e**__r __**2: **__C_**o**_n_**f**_u_**s**_i_**o**_n, _**P**_e_**r**_s_**o**_n_**a, **_a_**n**_d _**t**_h_**e **_M_**i**_d_**n**_i_**g**_h_**t **_C_**h**_a__**n**__n_**e**_l!? Part 1_

_T_**eddie's **_P._**O.**_V._

I walked into the Junes department store dazed and confused. Nanako-chan had kissed me on the cheek and yet. . . It wasn't like I hadn't been kissed on the cheek before, but this felt different. My head was starting to hurt, I hadn't felt this confused since I tried to figure out who I was, and where I came from and ended up battling and obtaining my Persona Kintoki- Douji.

"Ted. . . Ted can you hear me?" I was so lost in thought; I didn't hear my friend Axel calling me. "Oh, coming Axel," I said walking over to him. "So Axel, whatcha need?" I asked. Axel was restocking the shelves in the produce section, "Hey Ted, I need help restocking the rest of the shelves, do you think you could help?" he asked. "Sure!" I said. "Thanks pal, the rest are in the box," "Ok," I walked over to the box, picked up some cans and started placing them on the shelves.

**. . . . .**

"Ok, it looks like we're done!" I said wiping the dirt off my hands and pants, "Thanks again Ted, You're a life saver!" Axel said patting me on the back. "You're beary welcome!" I gave Axel my best smile. "Well, I'll see ya later Ted," Axel said walking away. "Bye!" I said. Axel gave me one last wave, and then headed to another part of the store.

"Well, that wasn't a hard task," I decided to walk around the store to see if there was anything I could help anyone with. the That's when I realized when I realized I had walked into the electronics department of the store, I looked at all the different types of TV's and walked up to the one that we used to use to go inside the TV world, all the memories of Sensei, Yosuke, and the others came back to me, I smiled. I wanted to go into the TV but, I knew I had work to do so I decided against it. I looked at the TV one last time and sigh, "I miss those adventures!" I said as I headed away from the electronics. "Hey Teddies, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard someone call. I looked and saw Tsubaki another friend of mine coming toward me, "Hey Teddie, "She said."Hey," I said back. "The boss needs to see you in his office, ok?" "Ok thanks," Tsubaki nodded, looked back at me one last time with a smile on her face and headed to the electronics section.

'Hmm, I wonder what the manager wants with me' I thought as I walked toward his office. Then that's when it occurred to me, 'Maybe he's going to tell me I haven't been doing my job, or. . . Maybe he's going to . . . Fire me!' I was so wrapped up in my thoughts; before I knew it I was standing outside the manager's office. I was hesitant to open the door; I placed my now sweaty hand on the door knob, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah, Teddie you're here! I was starting to wonder if Miss Sakai had given you the message," he said smiling.

"Yes, hello sir, I'm sorry if I took long, I was helping throughout the store and I-"

"Oh, that's quite alright Teddie. Besides I really needed to talk you about something important, Teddie the reason I called you here is because. . . ."

_N_**a**_n_**a**_k_**o's P.**_O._**V.**

"_At Junes, everyday is customer appreciation day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Everyday's great at your Junes!" _ The TV chimed.

"Everyday's at your Junes!" I sang as I stared to prepare dinner for tonight. My dad was going to be a little late tonight; he was wrapping up a case that took him a whole 2 months to complete and was finally just about done. So I decided I was going to make his favorite dish to celebrate, curry and rice. As I was filtering the rice the phone rang. 'I wonder who that could be.' I wiped my hands on my apron and headed to the phone.

"Hello, Dojima residents."

"Uh, this is Chie Satonaka. Is Nanako-chan there?"

"Hi, Chie-chan!" I said.

"Hi, Nanako-chan!"

"So, Chie-chan is a specific reason your calling?"

"Yeah, well I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, sure, what is it?"

"Well, I... don't know how to say this but... has anything "weird," happened lately?"

I was confused my Chie's question, "Something weird? No, nothing "weird," has happened, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just curious is all, hahahaha."

Oh, ok, whatever you say."

Chie didn't want Nanako-chan is worry any more so she decided to change the subject.

"So, Nanako-chan. How are you and Teddie doing without us?"

"Teddie and I... we're... uh we're" I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I and Teddie were "Ok," with talking to each other, but my feelings about how I felt about him were still giving me trouble.

"Uh, Nanako-chan are you ok?" I heard Chie-chan ask through the receiver. "Yeah, Um Chie-chan can I... ask you a question?" I asked. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well, Chie-chan I don't know how to ask this but... how did you know that you were "in love," with Y-Yosuke-kun?"

"Well... wait a minute! Nanako-chan are you saying you're in love with someone?"

I blushed at Chie-chan's question. "I am but... no! I'm..." I sighed. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure yet, but I... please, Chie-chan I need help," I begged. The line went silent for a moment or two and then I heard a sigh on the other end.

"Well, Nanako-chan "Love," isn't one of those things where it can be easily explained. "Love," is something that you'll have to fully experience for yourself."

Now I was even more confused. "But Chie-chan if I'm suppose to experience this by myself, then how will I know?"

"Nanako-chan trust me, when the time comes you'll know."

"But Chie-chan I-"

"Just trust me you'll-! Crap, No! My steak!"

"Chie-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Nanako-chan, I accidentally burned my dinner. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Chie-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No, problem, anytime. Bye Nanako-chan."

"Bye Chie-chan."

The line went dead, I hung the phone up. I decided I would think about what Chie-chan said a little more later. I needed to get this food done before dad got home. I went over to the counter and continued to cook.

**. . . . .**

_T_**eddie's **_P._**O.**_V._

"Well Teddie, as you know, my son Yosuke has moved on to bigger and better things."

"Yes, I know sir."

"Good. Now Yosuke said before he left, that he wanted to leave his job as assistant manager to someone he knew he could trust, someone he knew would be able to get the job done no matter what the odds. So, after months of deciding he finally came up with the person for the job. Teddie, Yosuke has decided to give you his job as assistant manager. So, are you up for the job?"

My eyes sparkled in delight. I was so shocked and happy I didn't know what to say.

"So. . .?" he said waiting for my reply.

I stood up, and with a look of determination said, "Sir, I promise not to let you or Yosuke down!"

"Good, I'm happy to hear that! So, Teddie you are now the new assistant manager," he said reaching out his hand, waiting for me to take it; I did.

"Thanks again sir. I promise you won't regret this!" And with that I walked out of the managers office with a big smile on my face. 'I can't wait to tell Nana-chan. I'm sure she'll be happy for me,' I thought. I looked up at the clock, it was a few minutes before closing time. I decided I'd give Yosuke a call to thank him, and hoped he could help me sort out my feelings for Nana-chan.

I headed down the hallway to the nearest telephone. 'Ok what was Yosuke's number again number?' I thought it took me a couple minutes but I finally remembered. "Oh yeah, I remember!" I dialed the number, the phone rang for a couple of seconds, then a familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the receiver.

"Hello?" I heard the voice say.

"Hey Yosuke."

"Teddie, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Yosuke. So how's it going?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me!" I heard Yosuke whine. "Who would have thought Law school could be such a pain!"

I giggled a bit, no matter how old Yosuke was he'd never change. "It can't be that bad Yosuke," I said.

"Yeah, you're just saying that because you don't have to deal with all this stuff, it's a pain!" Yosuke whined.

Now that I was talking to Yosuke I was really confused on how I should approach the question on my feelings about Nana-chan. So I decided to thank Yosuke about the promotion first.

"Hey, Yosuke?"

"Yeah, Ted?'

"I talked with your dad today. And I just wanted to say... Yosuke, thank you."

At first Yosuke was confused about what Teddie was talking about, that's when it clicked. "Oh, you mean about the assistant manager position."

"Yeah, no prob'. I'm sure you' ll be able to handle it with you being a "Dexterous bear" and all." I heard Yosuke giggling. Now that I had "thanked." Yosuke, here was the most challenging part; my feelings for Nanako-chan.

"Um, Yosuke."

"Hmm."

"Well, uh this might be weird coming from me but, what's "Love?" The line went silent for a minute, I thought Yosuke had hung up on me.

"Uh, Yosuke are you ok?"

"... S-Sorry Ted, but did you say "Love?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that I know you've had all these one-sided crushes on girls, but I'd never thought you'd be the person to seriously ask about it. So, what made you ask such a serious question and why now?"

"Well, I... I have feelings for a certain girl and I'm confused about if what I feel for this girl is just friendship or something more. I've lived in the TV world so long, I've never been good when it comes to other people's emotions, and I'm still new to this whole human thing."

"Yeah, I know Ted. So what's this girl's name?"

"Huh?"

_Sigh_ "I asked what was the name of the girl you liked."

"Oh, uh..." I was so happy Yosuke wasn't here, I felt my face becoming heated; and I know that if he saw me right now I would never live it down. "It's uh, Nana," I said.

"Nana?" That's when it clicked inside Yosuke head. "Wait! Teddie, do you mean you have feelings for Nanako-chan?"

"I, uh..."

"Teddie... hahahaha! This is the best joke you've ever pulled! Ok now seriously, who is it?"

I was shocked and pissed at Yosuke's reaction. I can't believe he thought I joking. "Grrrrrr! Yosuke I'm being beary serious here! Are going to help me solve my problem or not? I could just call Sensei instead."

"O-Ok I'll... Hahaha! I-I'll stop I promise, I-I'm done, I'm done," Yosuke said finally calming down. "Ok Teddie, I'll help. You know, now that I think about it I kind of shocked you came to me for this instead of Yu-kun."

"Well... even though I really admire Sensei for everything he's done I have a feeling it would be kind of Awkward. I don't know if I would be able to tell him."

"Yeah, I understand. Imagine if Yu-kun knew you had feelings for his cousin. I'm sure he'd be harder on you than her own father would. Remember what they called called him on the TV during the P-1 Grand Prix?"

"Oh yeah, I remember they called him the 'Sister complex Kingpin' I shuddered at the thought. "Yeah I-I think you're right," I said.

"Yeah, but all joking aside I'll help you Teddie. But with a cost."

"Ok, what Yosuke?"

"Well..."

"Ok, I think I understand."

"Ok, good. Now Teddie the first thing you need to do is to know is..." I listened to what Yosuke said intently. When the conversation was over, I felt I had understood a little of how this "Love" thing worked and somewhat of how I felt for Nana-chan. But I still felt confused in some areas; Luckily Yosuke told me if I was still confused i would understand when the time came.

"Ok, so is that all the questions you have for me?"

"Yeah, that's it, thanks Yosuke."

"Yeah, no prob' anytime. Ugh, I totally forgot I have to finish this paper by tomorrow, I'll talk to you later ok? Bye Ted."

"Ok, bye Yosuke."

The line went dead; I hung up the phone and sighed, "So much information to take in, I'm very *yawn* tired now." I sleepily rubbed my eyes and looked that the clock and noticed it was closing time, "Looks like it's time to go home," I double checked everything; made sure everyone had left, and then I grabbed the keys that were hanging on the rack; and locked up the store for the night. As I headed home for the night I could only think of one thing.

'Nanako-chan' I saw a shooting star shoot across the sky and smiled.

**To**_** Be**_ Continued!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Another one will be up later tomorrow so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Midnight Channel is back!? Seriously!?_

_C__**h**__a__**p**__t__**e**__r 3__**: **__C_**o**_n_**f**_u_**s**_i_**o**_n, _**P**_e_**r**_s_**o**_n_**a, **_a_**n**_d _**t**_h_**e **_M_**i**_d_**n**_i_**g**_h_**t **_C_**h**_a__**n**__n_**e**_l!? Part 2_

_N_**a**_n_**a**_k_**o's P.**_O._**V.**

"So, how was school today?" I heard my dad ask in between bites. "Fine, just as it is everyday," I said as I continued to stare at the TV waiting for the weather report, waiting to see if I had to bring the clothes inside. "So, dad how was work? I mean since we're on the topic anyway," I said eating bites from time to time, and continuing to glance at the TV through the corner of my eye.

"Well, it was pretty much finishing paperwork and working with the new intern."

"Oh, that's nice. So how's it going so far, any problems?"

"Well... yes, and no. Ugh, it hard to explain."

"How so dad?"

"Well... to start of he's really nice, but he's very... how would I put this, uh, he's very straight forward. I mean don't get me wrong being straight forward can have it's perks, especially in the detective business, but there are times where you've got to understand the situation and refrain from speaking."

"Yeah, I think I understand, there are always kids like that in my class and they usually end up making the whole class suffer, it stinks." After having that little chat with my dad, I heard a familiar jingle on the TV.

"_At Junes, everyday is customer appreciation day. Come and see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Everyday's great at your Junes_."

"Everyday's great at your Junes!" I sang cheerfully. I heard my dad start giggling. "What's so funny?" I said kind of annoyed that he found me singing amusing. "Oh, sorry sweetie, it's just that I thought you stopped singing that jingle a long time ago," he said.

"Well, no, is that a problem?" I asked even more annoyed by his statement. "No, I like it, it reminds me of when you were a little girl and you would always light up when ever the commercial came on and beg me to take you to Junes." I noticed my dad's eyes become distant, like he was in deep thought. "Dad, are you ok?" I asked a concerned look on my face. "Oh no, I fine. Sorry just thinking there." 'Dad.' I decided not to push the issue any further and we both at our meals in silence.

"Well, now that we've finished our meals, time to go clean up." I stood up and as I was about to grab my plate, my father grabbed it first. "Dad, what are you doing? I need to do the dishes," I said.

"It's ok Nanako, I'll do it," he said grabbing my dish along with his and heading to the sink.

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yeah, I can't have you do everything around here, besides it's my way of saying "Thank you," for that delicious meal."

"Ok, Thanks dad. I'll be in my room if you need me, night." I went over and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Night Nanako," My dad said rubbing my head. After saying "Good night," to my dad I headed up stairs. That's when I realized I was walking past the room big bro used; I stopped.

"Wow, it's been a while hasn't it. Just think the last time I saw him was during golden week, time sure- Ah! My head it hurts!"

_**'Do thy wish to discover the truth?'**_

'What truth?'

_**'Thou art I, I art thou'**_

'Thou art what?'

The pain in my head was getting more intense, I couldn't take all the pressure and I passed out.

"Where am I... wait am I moving?" I slowly began to open my eyes. I noticed everything around me was blue? "What is this place?" And as if by a miracle I heard someone speak, _"Hello, and welcome to the velvet room! This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter,_ " I heard the mysterious voice say. " I was still confused, "I have to be going crazy, this place can't be real! Can it?" I said.

_"Oh I assure you this is very much real, you see you have accessed this place deep with in your subconsciousness."_

I looked up to see a man with a long noise and blood-shot eyes; not to mention he had elf ears. Next to him was a beautiful woman with blond hair and golden eyes. She was so beautiful I left that if I kept staring at her to long I felt I would lose consciousness, so I averted my attention to the man in the front of the room.

_"Hello, my name is Igor_. _And this is my assistant Margaret, do you child understand why you are here?" _I shook my head. That's when Margret decided to speak, _"You are here, because you have unconsciously heard the call to awaken_."

'Awaken?' I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Margret could see the confusion on my face and continued to speak, _" You have a very interesting adventure ahead of you_. _During this adventure you will discover a power you never knew you had."_

"Power? What power?" That's when I heard Igor speak, _"Don't worry, we will meet again, but next time it will be under different circumstances_."

I started to get really sleepy; Igor and Margaret slowly fading from my sight. "Ah! What the heck was that?" I woke up with heavy amounts of sweat covering my body. "I think I'm losing my mind. I need a drink of water." I slowly got out of my bed, and headed downstairs. I noticed my dad passed out on the couch as always; of course with the TV on. Before I turned off the TV I decided to get my drink of water, and my dad a blanket.

After having a cool glass of water I was finally able to recollect myself. I headed over to the closet and grabbed a blanket for my dad; I walked over and placed it over him. 'Oh dad, you always work so hard,' I thought kissing him on the cheek. Next I picked up the remote to turn off the TV, but what I saw next surprised me.

"W-Why is the TV back drop yellow?" I slowly put down the remote, and walked over to the TV to inspect it. "This is odd, first the dream, and now the TV? What is going on?" Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was slowly the TV.

"N-No way, this can't be possible!" I tried pulling my hand out, but it was stuck. "You have to be kidding me!" I pulled and pulled, until I was finally able to pry my hand loose; though sadly I ended up losing my balance and falling hard on my butt. "Ow! Jeez, I wonder if I'm going crazy? I think I really need to talk to big bro tomorrow. I have a feeling he knows about this."

**The Next Day**

"Please class, turn to page 32 in your textbook," The teacher instructed. I sighed, 'When is school going to be over? I really need to talk to big bro today.' I continued to stare at the clock and count down the minutes.

"Ok, class today we're going to learn about the Sengoku Period," The teacher exclaimed. He then began to write on the chalkboard. "Please class don't forget to copy this down, it will be on your next exam." I grabbed my notebook and began to quickly copy down the notes. "Ok, can anyone answer my question. Who was one of the major important figures during the Sengoku period, and why?" No one in class raised their hands. The teacher looked a bit baffled, "Come on, anyone?" The teacher sighed, "Ok I'll just pick on someone then... how about, uh, Nanako-chan. Can you answer the question?"

"Yes, sir." I stood up; faced the teacher and said, "One of the major figure during that time period was..."

~Traditional Japanese school bell~

"Ok, class that's all for today. Please don't forget your exam is coming up so don't forget to study."

Finally class was over, now all I needed to do was head home and-, "Hey, Nanako-chan. Can I talk to you?" I sighed. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to, 'Why now!' A boy with brown hair, and blue glasses walked toward me.

"Hi, Ichiko do you need something?" I said in the politest way possible. I really didn't want to talk with him now, I had to figure out what was happening with to me.

"Well, I was wondering if you... wanted to um... go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I've told you before, I only see you as a friend. I'm sorry."

"I-I had a feeling you'd say that, but I had to try. Please, Please, just give me a chance."

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry Ichiko. Now, please leave me alone," I said walking away; leaving a mad and stunned Ichiko behind. As I walked home I noticed I hadn't seen Teddie all day."I wonder if he had to go to Junes early today."

I finally made it home. I placed my bag upstairs and then headed to the phone so I could talk to big bro I was kind of nervous, I wasn't sure how to start the conversation, but I'm sure knowing big bro he'd understand. I dialed his number; the phone rang.

"Hello, Narukami residents."

"Hi, big bro."

"Nanako-chan, is that you?"

"Yes, it is."

"So, Nanako-chan what made you call?"

"Well, big bro I don't know if you'll believe me, but..."

After telling big bro of what happened in my dream and the TV almost devouring my hand. Big bro told me that after exams ended he, Yosuke in the gang would come down to see me. I was really happy to hear that, but deep down I couldn't stop this feeling that big bro was hiding something from me.

**To**_ Be_ Continued!

A/N" Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon stay tuned. Later Days! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_The Midnight Channel Is Back!? _

_Seriously!?_

_C_**h**_**a**__p_**t**_**e**__r 4: _**N**_e__**w**__ C_**a**_**s**__e, _**O**_l__**d**_** F**_r__**i**__e_**n**_**d**_**s**, _P_**a**_**s**__t __**C**_**o**_**nfe**__ss__**i**_**o**_**n**__s_

**T**_e__**dd**__i__**e**_'s **P.**_O.__**V**_

"Please class turn to page 45 in your Biology books," The teacher instructed. I sighed, I loved Biology learning about the different creatures and what other things that lived in the ocean world below. But I really couldn't focus because I too preoccupied with what Nana-chan told me earlier.

**~Earlier **_That__** Day~**_

"Hey, Teddie can I speak to you for a second?"I knew exactly who that voice belonged to, I could hear it for the rest of my life and never tire of it."Yes, Nana-chan?" I said turning around giving her my best "Teddie grin," I noticed her cheeks becoming red. 'I wonder what she's blushing about?' I thought. "Well, Teddie I won't be able to walk home with you today, ok?"

"Ok, but why?"

"Look Teddie, I tell you later. For now just come to Junes after school alright? Ok, I've gotta head to class now see ya later!" She said waving good bye and heading to class. 'Hmm I wonder what's gotten into Nana-chan.' and with that quick meeting I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed to class.

~**Present** _Time_~

*_Traditional Japanese Bell*_

"Ok, class don't forget to study for your exams coming up next month," The teacher reminded. As I was about to grabbed my books and head out the door, I heard my friend and Junes co-worker Axel calling me, "Teddie, can you come here for a second?" I walked over to Axel with a worried expression.

"Hey Axel what's up?"

"Well…." Axel looked around the room suspiciously, to make sure no other students were in the class. I looked at him confused. "I need your help," He said in a whisper.

"With? And why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't anyone to hear. You know how fast rumors travel around the school." Axel was right though, rumors did get passed around the school easily. Ok, so what's up?" I asked. Axel had a small blush in his cheeks, his palms now sweaty, his eyes darting around the room. "Hello, earth to Axel... are you ok?" waved my hand back and forth in front of his face, that seemed to get his attention. "Oh, sorry about that Teddie, I was lost in my own train of thought there." "Yeah, I could tell." I didn't have time for this right now, I had to get to Junes Nana-chan was waiting for me and I didn't want to keep her. I really hated doing this but... "Look Axel whatever you have to tell me, tell tomorrow I really have somewhere important to be so... bye!" I grabbed my things and gave one last wave to Axel as I left. "Wait, Teddie... I" but I was already out the door.

N**o**_**r**_**m**_al _**P**_.O__**.V**_

Axel watched as Teddie walked out the door. "Wow, Teddie must really care for her." Unknown to Teddie, earlier that day Nanako Dojima had come up to him out of the blue. To Axel it was pretty weird considering he and Nanako had never really talked, the only time he ever really said anything to her was when she was around Teddie, but even then she only said either 'hi' or 'bye' or shook her head depending on the situation. So when she came up to him telling him about a birthday surprise for Teddie and she wanted him to come, he was a bit... um... I guess 'shocked' would be the correct word. he told her he would, she also told him it was a 'surprise' and not to let Teddie and also try to get there early. he nodded. Nanako gave him one last wave, then left.

Axel sighed, "I better take the other route to Junes." Axel grabbed his things and headed out the door heading the other way to Junes.

_**T**e_**dd_ie's P._**_O.__**V **_

As I was making my way to Junes I started to think about certain things, like I wonder why Nana-chan wanted me to come to Junes? But, the main thing I wonder about was what truly made me fall for Nana-chan no matter how much I thought I couldn't place it. 'Oh, come on Ted think, there has to be something that made you fall for Nana-chan... that when I remembered it was a special memory close to my heart. It was around the time we defeated ex-detective Adachi and stopped the murders...

~_Flash__**back~**_

I was sitting outside on Nana-chan's back porch looking at the stars just thinking about what I was going to do now that the murder case had been solved. 'Wow, the stars were so pretty!' they shinned so bright it felt as though I was in a fairy tale making a wish.

"Hey Teddie!" I heard a sweet voice call my name. I could tell by the way they said my name that it was Nanako-chan. She came and sat beside me looking up at the stars as I was. "So, pretty!" I silently looked over and noticed she had glint in her eyes, it was as if she herself were a star shinning down on everyone, as I thought about Nanako-chan I felt sadness swell up inside me, If I left I'd be leaving Nanako behind. Over these past months Nanako-chan had become like a true friend to me always laughing at my 'bear- puns' even if the others didn't find them funny, play games with her... seeing her smiling face when everyone was together. I really didn't want to leave, but there wasn't really anything here for me anymore, I had my friends but they were growing older getting ready to start new lives somewhere what would I do when they were gone? As all these thoughts began to surface, I felt more and more alone.

"Teddie something's bothering you isn't it." I hadn't even said anything and yet Nanako-chan was able to tell, was I that obvious? " N-Not really it just..." I didn't know what to say I didn't want to make her sad but... "Teddie if something's on your mind don't be afraid to tell, I promise I'm not got to laugh or anything." I saida nothing still unsure what to say. I looked at the corner of my eye and noticed that Nanako had stood up and reached out her hand, she looked as though she was trying to grasp something that was to out of her reach. She then turned to me and said, "You know Big Bro told me once that if you bottle your feelings up inside, you'll never know what could happen as a result, whether good or bad! So don't be afraid ok?" She smiled the warmest smile I had ever seen, it was like I would be able to get through my problem with no sweat. "Well, Teddie I..." she started walking away, but I called to her stopping her. She turned around with a confused look, "What's wrong Teddie?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say... thank you!" I smiled giving her my best smile. She smiled back and then walked back inside. I smiled looking up at the stars a shooting star flew across the sky, I held up my hand as if trying to grab it. And that was when I knew that no matter what happened I'd be able to face whatever came my way no matter what and it was all thanks to Nanako-chan!

~_Flash__**back **_End~

Before I knew it I was already at Junes. 'Oh, well it looks like I'm here I wonder where Nana-chan is?' I looked around, but I didn't see her so I decided to go sit down and wait. 'I must be here early than I expected.' I found the table that everyone used to sit at during our investigation days, it made me think. "I wonder what Yu-sensei and the others are doing now?" All the memories of the time I spent with everyone flashed into my brain. "I really miss everyone." I sighed, "It's never like Nana-chan to be late, besides she told me to come here so where is she?" That's when I felt warm soft hands covering my eyes. I could tell my the by sweet milk-honey scent exactly who it was. "Hey Teddie." the sweet voice said, their breath tickling my ear, I shivered a bit a small blush on my face.

"Hey Nana-chan, I was wondering where you were. I was beginning to think something bad had happened to you."

She giggled, "Geez, Teddie you worry too much. I was just preparing things for your surprise. So are you ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." As I grabbed Nanako's hands so that way I could see, she stopped me, "Nope, sorry. But I can't let you do that." I was confused, "Why? If you cover my eyes then how am I suppose to see where I'm going?" "I'll guide you, ok?" she said in such a sweet tone, it made my heart flutter.

"O-Oh, ok."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

I got up from my chair I felt Nanako-chan began guiding me. After a minute or two I figured we were inside the department store, because I could hear 'Junes theme' in the background. I then heard a 'ding' noise which sounded like the elevator.

"Ok Teddie, step carefully." I heard Nanako say. "Ok, Nana-chan." I followed her instructions and carefully stepped into the elevator. I felt Nanako-chan turn me around so I was facing forward. I then heard another 'ding' which meant we were heading up to the department store.

"Umm, Nana-chan..."

" Ready for your surprise Teddie?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Deep down inside I was ecstatic I couldn't wait to know what the surprise was, I had a feeling that if Nana-chan had planned it, it was going to be great. The 'ding' sounded on the elevator, I then began hearing little whispered.

"Shhh! Shut up he's here, Geez!"

"S-Sorry, sorry. Geez, you hit to hard!"

"Guys, please don't fight right now!"

"Hey, Sensei-"

"Shh! Ask me later."

"Ok, watch your step Teddie."

I slowly stepped off the elevator, then I heard Nanako whisper in my ear, "Ok, Teddie, I'm gonna uncover your eyes in 3...2...1!"

"SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEDDIE!"

I was at a loss for words, it was truly the best thing I had ever seen. Everyone was here, Yu-sensei, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto; even Axel and Tsubaki. At this moment I was felt like the happiest person in the world. I was so swamped with work I had totally forgot my own birthday was today. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Guys this is... thank you, thank you so much!" I gave everyone my biggest smile ever.

N_a_**n**_**ako's **__P._**O.**_V_

I've never seen Teddie so happy before it was like he was a little kid, laughing, telling jokes and hanging with Big Bro I could tell he was truly happy, I smiled know I was able to bring happiness to the one person that brought joy to my life just by doing little things. I was sitting in a chair drinking juice as I watched everyone socializing with one another, when I was Chie-chan walking up to me.

"Hey, Chie-chan," I said

"Hey, Nanako-chan. Whatcha doin' alone by yourself?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about when to give Teddie his present, that's all." I point to the wrapped package with blue, red, and gold wrapping paper.

"Well, why don't you give it two him now?"

"I-I can't give it to him now, it's two embarrassing!" I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Geez, Nanako-chan you sound just like Yukiko when she was too embarrassed to give Yu-kun a bento she made him." I pouted, "I do not!" Chie giggled, "yes, Nanako-chan you do." I continued pouting, this time crossing my arms in defiance.

"Ok, ok. Nanako-chan all joking aside, you really like him don't you." I could tell by chie-chan's voice that she was being serious, I looked at her and her expression was serious as well. I didn't know how to respond so I averted my eyes.

"Nanako, I know it's very hard to tell someone you love how you feel, but you've got to tell them sometime or you could lose them and end up regretting it."

"But Chie-chan I-"

"Yo, Chie can you come here for a second?" Yosuke called. I sighed. Chie put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and with a big smile and said, "Trust me Nanako-chan, if you give yourself a shot, you might be surprised by the results."

"Thanks, chie-chan," I laughed a bit, "You know, it's funny you always seem to help me when I need you the most your like my... my Big Sister!" I gave her a big smile.

"N-Nanako-chan."

"Chie! Help! Kanji's gonna hurt me!"

"Yosuke- Senpai! I swear you're gonna to regret saying that!" Kanji yelled. "N-Now, now Kanji-kun you can't hurt your Senpai c-can you?" Yosuke said cowering in fear behind yukiko who tried her best to stop the confrontation. Chie looked at the two idiot's and sighed, "I swear sometimes I don't understand how I fell for him. Well, let me go help Yosuke before he get's pounded into dirt." Chie-chan started to walk away, but then turned to me and said, "Nanako-chan don't forget what we talked about, ok?"

I nodded. I really wanted to tell Teddie how I felt but... I was still too scared. What if Teddie didn't like me in that way, or what if he liked someone else? But as Chie-chan told me if I didn't take a chance I might lose him forever, and if I had to be honest with myself I didn't really want that. I looked around and noticed Teddie was standing by himself. I took one big breathe and walked over to him.

"Hey, Nana-chan where have you been?" he asked giving me his smile I had come to love.

"O-Oh, I was talking to Chie-chan about something important."

"Oh, ok."

It was silent between the two of us. This was my moment... I had to tell him; I had to!"

"T-Teddie can I speak with you outside for a moment please?"

"Yeah, sure let's go!"

"Ok."

Teddie and I walked outside. It was pretty nippy; so nippy in fact that we could both see our breathe. We both stood facing each other, we were both silent both trying to figure what to say together. That's when it occurred to me I left Teddie's gift inside. "Hold on, Teddie I accidentally left something inside I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok, sure." I quick;y ran inside and grabbed Teddie's gift. As I was about to run back outside I heard Big Bro calling me.

"Nanako-chan."

"Hey Big Bro what's up?" I started to rock back and forth, I really wanted to talk to Teddie before I lost my nerve. "Well, I noticed you were talking with Chie earlier. Is something wrong?" a concerned look on his face. I hated seeing that expression on his face, it make me feel like I'm doing something wrong.

"Big Bro nothing's wrong, I just was confused about something and Chie-chan helped me sort it out, that's all."

A wave of relief came over Yu. He was just Happy that nothing was bothering his beloved cousin. "Well, I'm just happy you're ok." I gave Big Bro a loving smile and began walking away, when he called me again causing me to turn around. "Nanako-chan, when everyone leaves Yosuke and I along with Chie and the gang need to speak with you, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See ya later." he gave me one last wave and headed over toward Yosuke. That's when it occurred to me I left Teddie waiting outside. I quickly grabbed the gift and ran outside. As I opened the store to go outside what I saw surprised me; it was snowing!

"Wow, it's beautiful!" A huge smile plastered on my face, I looked over and noticed Teddie was looking at the sky in wonder and holding out his hand and watching the snow evaporate. His face was so cute, I just stood there taking it all in before i decided to speak...

T-Teddie, I'm back!" My heart started racing, my face began heating up and my palms were getting sweaty. "Oh, hey Nana-chan you're back!" Teddie then gave me 'my' smile; the smile that made me feel special. He walked up to me the distance between us almost razor thin, but luckily not enough to where our bodies where touching. I was starting to loose my nerve, i had to do this quick.

"U-Um... T-Teddie I-I..." My face was beat red I was having trouble forming words. I heard a little voice in my head pushing me on, but I was frozen. "Nana-chan are you-" "Happy Birthday Teddie!" I said pushing the gift into his chest, causing him to grab it without question. "T-Thank you Nana-chan. What's inside?" he asked with a cute curious expression, as he began to shake the the gift. I giggled, "Why don't you open it and fine out." A blush on my cheeks.

"O-Oh, right." A small blush on his cheeks as well. Teddie began to peel off the wrapping paper, my heart beating a mile-a minute, worry and anticipation settling in.

'Would he like the gift?'

'Should I have even given it to him?'

'I...'

_T_**e**_**ddie's** P._**O.**_**V.**_

I pulled off the wrapping paper and what I saw truly pulled at my heart strings. I think I slowly started to understand what Yosuke meant by experiencing 'love' for myself.

I looked at Nana-chan and her expression told me that she was waiting for an answer to her gift. I walked closer to Nana-chan slowly closing the distance between us to where both of our bodies were almost touching; I slowly wrapped my arms around her delicate frame hugging her.

"T-Teddie!" She was in complete shock. "Thank you so much Nana-chan I love this gift so much, I'll treasure it forever!" I continued to hold her in my embrace not wanting to let her go, I felt as if I did, what had just transpired between was would be nothing more than a dream.

_~p_**e**r_s_**o**_**n**a_~

"Nana-chan, this is truly the best gift anyone as ever given me." I looked at the gift; it was a scarf, a red one with gold lettering with a sow in of Nana-chan and I hold hands with the words, 'BEAR-y special friends'. "I'm glad you like it Teddie," Nana-chan said giving me the smile that was reserved for 'me' I place the scarf around my neck, it covered my mouth.

"So what do we do now?" I asked letting go of Nana-chan and grabbing her hand instead, she didn't protest. "I think we should go inside now, it's pretty cold out here. Not to mention it's snowing Nana-chan and I looked up in the sky, watching the snow fall. It was like true magic standing there with Nana-chan her hand in mine looking at the snow. It made me think, if I were to ever be stuck in the T.V. world and never be able to come out, I would be ok, because I would have have my memories of hanging out with Nana-chan, the 'one' the 'only one' to ever have captured my heart.

"Come on Teddie, let's get inside." Nana-chan pulled me leading me inside. "Hey, it looks like like the two love birds have returned!" we both heard Yosuke say with a cheeky grin on his face, this caused both of us to blush.

"Y-Yosuke!"

"Y-Yosuke-kun!"

"Oh, come on you guys both know you like each other. Look you're both holding hands."

"No, we're-"

"Yo, oh what do we have here!" Kanji-kun said walking over with a smirk on his face. "It looks like Teddie finally told Nanako-chan here, that he lovers her!" I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"K-Kanji!" I looked over at Nana-chan and noticed her face was really red. "Hahahaha, both of your faces are like giant red tomatoes!" "Yeah, they both do!" Yosuke and Kanji were laughing really hard; so hard in fact that everyone's attention went to us.

"Shhh! It wasn't like that! Nana-chan was just giving me my birthday present!" I exclaimed. But what I said, wasn't making our embarrassing situation any better. "Oh, was she now!" Yosuke snickered. "So, Nanako-chan did you give him a kiss?" he teased. I looked at Nana-chan, her face so red, it looked as though she had a really bad cold.

"N-No I...I was just giving him this scarf I made him." She looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Yosuke looked at the scarf. "Oh, a scarf made with 'love' Yosuke started making kissing faces.

"Grrrr, Yosuke stop making Nana-chan feel uncomfortable, I'm being BEAR-y serious!" "Oh, yeah Teddie what are you gonna do?" Yosuke asked mockingly. Kanji was have known I was being serious, because his demeanor changed in an instant.

"Uh, Yosuke-Senpai I think he's being serious here!" Kanji started to back away scared with what I might do.

"Oh, come on Kanji what's he gonna do? Maul me to death!"

"Are you sure about that Yosuke?" I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever Teddie. You can't hurt me."

"Oh, who ever said I was going to?" I said in my innocent voice. Yosuke gulped, his body stiffened a bit. He must have understood what I meant.

"Y-You wouldn't-!"

"Oh, I would!" A glint in my eye.

"Whatever, I-I'm not scared I-"

"Oh, chie-chan!"

Yosuke ran over covering my mouth. "O-Ok, ok. I'll stop, I'm sorry!"

"Thank you!"

Yosuke sighed, "Well anyway, Teddie when everyone leaves Nana-chan and the rest of the investigation Team need to stay behind." Yosuke and Kanji walked away leaving Nana-chan and I standing there. " We both giggled at the incident that just occurred.

N**o**_**r**_**m**_al _**P**_.O__**.V**_

Before everyone knew it they party had come to a close. Teddie said goodbye to Axel and Tsubaki and then they left, leaving the 'investigation team' and Nanako. "So let's get to cleanin' so that way we can get down to the important stuff," Chie said. Everyone nodded and began cleaning.

20 _m_**i**_**n**__ut__**e**_s L**a**_**t**__e_r

"Phew, we're finally done, Yosuke sighed collapsing in a chair. Yosuke felt something hard hit his head, he looked and saw it was Chie who threw what ever the object was.

"What the hell Chie!" Yosuke complained. "Why are you acting so tired? you didn't even do anything, the rest of us did all the work, " Chie exclaimed.

"Hey, I took out took out two huge bags of trash thank you!" Yosuke retorted. "Yeah, yeah two bags of trash are so heavy!" Chie said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I'd like you see **you** take out two bags of trash without any help!" Yosuke said.

"I could probably could do it with my eyes closed1"

"You wanna Bet!"

Yosuke and Chie were going at left and right. Everyone just sighed and when on doing something else until the two stopped there little quarrel. Nanako on the other hand didn't like seeing the two fight. "Please don't fight! " Nanako said trying to stop the two from fighting. "Chie-chan, Yosuke-kun please, " She pleaded. Yosuke and Chie looked at Nanako and sighed, "Fine, you win Nanako-chan, "Yosuke said. "Yeah, I give, "Chie said.

"Good." Nanako smiled causing Chie and Yosuke to smile too. After Chie and Yosuke quarrel. They and Nanako sat down at a table ready to start their important meeting.

"So, Nanako-chan what is you wanted to talk to us about?" Yu asked. Everyone's attention on Nanako.

N_a_**n**_**ako's **__P._**O.**_V_

"Well I..." Would they believe me? Would they think I was crazy? I wasn't sure, but I had to tell them. I felt as though they knew what was going way more than I did. I took a deep breathe and spoke...

"Well, I... a couple days ago, I had a dream where I was in a car everything around me was blue and there was a man named Igor and a women named Margret... and they told me about these things called... Persona. Everyone seemed to tense at me saying the word 'persona' this alarmed me a bit, but I continued, "Igor also told me that Big Bro had been with Igor and Margret before, is that true?" he didn't answer, but I noticed his face became a little pale.

"Um, Big Bro are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Nanako-chan, just thinking that's all.

"Is that all, Nanako-chan?" I heard Naoto-chan ask.

"No, there's more."

"Well, then please continue."

I looked at everyone's faces seemed very focused on what I had to say, so I took a bit breathe and continued, " After that little experience in my dream, my head was still hurting so I decided to go get a drink of water, as I headed downstairs I noticed my dad had fallen asleep so I decided to put a blanket on him, I finished my water and then headed to the cabinet and grabbed a blanket, I placed it over my dad and as I was about to head back upstairs I noticed the T.V. was on, but there was something weird about it, the T.V. some how had a yellow background which I knew wasn't normal.

"N-Nana-chan are you serious?!" Teddie asked shocked. "N-No way! I thought the 'Midnight Channel' was done for after Adachi and the P-1 Grand Prix!" Yosuke exclaimed. I looked at everyone confused, "What's the 'Midnight Channel'? And What does it have to do with Ex- police detective Adachi?" I asked. Everyone was silent. I felt they were all hiding something from me, even Teddie, the one I trusted with all my heart.

I then heard Teddie speak, "Nana-chan, there's something I really need to tell you ok?" "Ok Teddie, what is it?" Teddie's body language changed, his body shifted, his hand became sweaty.

"Well Nanako-chan I-I don't know how to say this, but I not actually human."

I remained silent unsure of what to say. "Please, Nana-chan say something, " Teddie said. "I... Teddie are you serious?" Teddie just nodded his head. I looked at the others to see if this was true. The looks they gave told me Teddie was telling the truth. 'Teddie wasn't human? Then how's he end up here with the rest of us? And what was his Original form?' These were all questions I had and hopefully got answers to.

I'm sure you have questions for all of us especially me. So why don't we just show you. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it now that you're older, "Teddie said looking at Yu, he was a little hesitant at first, but then he nodded.

Yosuke got up and stretched "Well, we haven't done this in a long time."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird I kinda miss the place," Chie said.

"You guys ready?" Yu asked. Everyone nodded. I looked at them confused. "Um..." They all got up from the table and headed toward the electronic section, I just silently followed trying to gather what I was just told. That's when I noticed Big Bro and everyone stopped in front of a big flat screen T.V.

"Ok, let see if I can still do this!" Big Bro slowly began sticking his hand in the T.V. like I had done the night before. "Wait, Big Bro you can stick your hand in the T.V. too?" he nodded. "Yeah, and my guess is that you can do it too, like the rest of us." I stood there in shock, Big Bro was disappearing into the T.V. Everyone eventually following suite. Teddie and I were the only two standing there. Teddie slowly started to stick his hand in the T.V. I noticed his other hand reaching out to me. "It's ok Nana-chan I'll be right here with you, along with everyone else. I promise I won't let anything happen to you I promise, ok?" Teddie's voice was filled with so much concern and caring, I knew that no matter what I face, the Teddie before me, would still be the Teddie I had come to know and love. I gave Teddie and genuine smile and said, "Ok, Teddie, I trust you with all my heart." he smiled 'my' smile, both of us sinking further and further into the T.V.

**To** _be_ Continued!

A/N: Well, Here's chapter 4 it took forever to type, but I hope you all enjoy it! Hope to have some more for you sometime soon. Happy Holiday:'D


	5. Chapter 5

_The Midnight Channel Is Back?!_

_Seriously?!_

_C**ha**p**te**r 5: S_**e**_**c**r_**e****t**_s R**e**v_**e**_a_**l**_e_**d**, a_n_**d **a_ n**e**w _t_h**r**e_**a**_t?!_

**T**_**eddie**_**'s P.**_**O.V**_

I continued to hold on to Nana-chan's hand as we made our way into the T.V. world; my world, the world I'd lived in for as long as I can remember. At least that was before I met Sensei and the others and my whole life changed. we were almost there and to be perfectly honest I... I was scared. I didn't want things to change against us just because of this secret that was begin revealed. I didn't want our peaceful days to end. As I thought about I began to wonder... am I just being selfish?

We made it through our journey to my world I was surprised to see that nothing had changed since the last time I'd been here, it felt like ages.

"Teddie, I can't see anything." I heard Nanako-chan say. Then it occurred to me that Nanako didn't have the glasses like everyone else had.

"Sensei!" I called, he heard me and walked over to where I was, "Here take Nanako-chan, I'll be right back." Sensei nodded and led Nanako over to where everyone else was.

I ran into the fog leaving my friends for a quick second.

N_a_**n**_**ako's **__P._**O.**_V_

"Um, what is this place?" I asked. Big bro looked at me and smiled. "This place Nanako-chan is where Teddie used to live." "Wha-" I looked around there was nothing but fog. "But how? You can barely see?"

"I'm back!" I heard Teddie call. I couldn't exactly see correctly with the fog being so thick, but I could've sworn I saw what looked like... bear ears? "Here ya go Nana-chan." Teddie, or what I assumed was Teddie, but I wasn't exactly sure all I saw were paws? Ok, was I loosing my mind first ears? Now paws? what was next... a stuffed bear? Well anyway Teddie or whoever, handed me what looked like glasses. "Put those on Nanako-chan, I have a feeling that you'll see a lot better," Big Bro said. I put the glasses on, and to my surprise the fog was miraculously gone, like it didn't exist in the first place.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here Sensei, everyone." Teddie handed everyone their own pair of glasses too, they put their's on as well.

That when it occurred to me... I wasn't dreaming there was literary a talking bear in front of me with paws and ears, as well as a fluffy tail too. Not to mention he had the same voice as... wait then that means... "Teddie is that you? Is this your "True" form you were talking about?" I asked. The bear looked at me and nodded. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe it, the person I'd fall in love wasn't human... he was a bear! Not to mention the fact that, that he was so...

"Nana-chan, please say something I-"

"Teddie you're so adorable!" I jumped on him knocking him to the ground. "Well, that wasn't the reaction we were expecting," Yosuke said, putting it bluntly. "Yeah you're right," Kanji said, agreeing. "Geez, Teddie I thought you were a monster or something, not a cute bear." Teddie blushed a bright red, "Thank you Nana-chan."

"Ahem!" I was so absorbed with Teddie that I had quickly forgotten that Big Bro and everyone was with us. I quickly got up off of Teddie, a blush on my face.

"I-I..." "Nana-chan loves Teddie, Nana-chan loves Teddie!" Yosuke teased. "Y-Yosuke-kun!" I whined." Oh, come on Nanako-chan you defiantly can't hide it anymore." Yosuke continued to tease me. I really wished at this point I could could hit Yosuke-kun, but it wouldn't be right. Surprisingly though someone beat me to the punch.

"Ugh!" Yosuke suddenly fell to the ground holding his stomach. "W-What the h-hell Chie!" "Would you please, stop teasing her. Geez, you're lucky I didn't aim for your nuts!" Everyone just laughed, much to Yosuke's expense. "Geez, and you guys call yourselves my friends," Yosuke grumbled.

_~p_**e**r_s_**o**_**n**a_~

After our little moment, Big bro began to tell me the story about the Midnight Channel and how they came across Teddie, as well as how they made a vow to Teddie and themselves that they'd stop the murders that had plauged the town. I my self was just a happy-go-lucky kid at the time, I mean I had some sort of idea, I wasn't that clueless I'am the daughter of a police detective, I had some sort of keen eye.

"But Big bro who exactly was behind these murders anyway?"

"well... I know this might be hard to believe seeing as he was a kind guy but... it was-"

"Ex police detecive Adachi-san wasn't it," I said getting straight to the point. Big bro nodded, "But why? Why would you kill all those innocent people?"

**T**_**eddie**_**'s P.**_**O.V**_

"But why? Why would you kill all those innocent people?" Nana-chan asked, a sad look in her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, but I had a feeling yosuke'd want to make a stupid comment so I decided against it. "I know Nana-chan what he did was wrong, but that's why we stopped him," Yu-sensei said rubbing her head, causing her to smile a bit, even though I could tell she still was a bit hurt and confused by Adachi-san's rutheless actions.

I was about to go sit by Nana-chan and ask her how she was feeling when I felt my noise sting... I knew that, that could only mean one thing... 'the shadows, they're coming!' "Teddie are you ok?" Yu-sensei asked, he must a noticed my sudden change. "Sensei the shadows they're.." Yu couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Teddie are you sure?" I nodded. "Ok, then Teddie I need you to watch over Nanako-chan, ok?" he looked at me a serious look in his eyes. "Yeah, I got ya Sensei I'm Nana-chan's Knight and Shining armor I'll protect her with my life!" I vowed, a serious look in my eyes. Yu-sensei laughed.

"Geez, Teddie you never changed!" he ruffled my fur. I smiled. "Ok, Teddie. Go keep her safe!" "Got it sensei!" I ran over to Nana-chan while Yu-sensei told everyone else about the approcahing shadows. I smilied at Nanako, hoping not to alarm her with the on coming threat, sadly Nana-chan wasn't stupid, she could tell something was up. "Teddie what's going on?" she asked worried. "Don't worry about it Nana-chan I'll protect you!" I said hoping to reassure her. "Protect me? Protect me from what?" I couldn't lie to her not now, not ever. I sighed, " Well, Nanako-chan you remember how Yu-sensei said that there were shadows that had attacked? And they got their personas? Nana-chan nodded. "Well for some reason the shadows are attacking randomly," I stated.

"They've never attacked like this before?"

"No, they have a-"

"Teddie they're coming!" Yu-sensei shouted.

"Ready guys?"

We all looked at each other and nodded.

**"PERSONA!" **the seven of us shouted, summoning our persona. The shadows came a few moments later. "Izanagi!" Yu-sensei commanded, his persona attacking the shadow, killing it instantly. Everyone else quickly followed suite, the remaining shadows defeated in seconds. I stayed back with Nana-chan as she stared in awe!

"T-Teddie these are your..."

"Yes, Nana-chan these are our persona."

"Well, that was easy!" Kanji smirked. Sadly the victory was short lived, I sensed more coming, but something about these group of shadows felt... off. I also smelt something sinister, it made me shiver with fear... it smelt like another... human?! 'But how could another human be here besides us? Adachi-san gone so...'

"Teddie, look out one's coming your way!" Yosuke yelled. I quickly supressed the thought in the back of my mind and focused on the shadow that was heading straight for us.

"Kamui, Bufula!" I commanded. Kamui emerged, attacking the shadow trapping it in ice. "Sensei he's all yours," I said, he nodded. His persona shattering the ice trapped shadow in seconds. "Phew, where the hell are these shadows coming from?" Kanji asked. "I don't know, but everyone stay on your toes just in case," Yu stated. Everyone's including me were beginning to get tired out. Sudden there was a big rumbling noise, things began shaking violently. My first and only thought was Nana-chan. "Nana-chan are you ok?" I asked. I looked at her through the corner of my eye, she nodded, "Yeah I'm ok Teddie, but what's happening?" a look of worry and fear in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I swear I'll keep you save!"

'Teddie'

This seemed to calm her down a little bit, the fear and worry that was there wasn't a prominate as it was before, yet small traces still remained. "Guys what's that?" I heard Chie-chan say. Everyones attention now drawn to this massive shadow that seemed to be swallowing up everything in it's path.

It roared, causing everything to shake. "This isn't good," Yosuke said a hint of fear in his voiwce. The shadow raised it's massive hand ready to attack.

"Shit!" Kanji cursed. The hand was getting closer, suddenly... "Izanagi!" Yu shouted. Izanagi began trying to hold back the hand. 'Sensei' I knew all to well that Sensei wasn't going to be able to hold back the hand much longer, we all knew it.

"Come on guys, let's give it everything we've got, ready?" Yosuke said. We nodded.

"Susano-O, Garu!"

"Suzuka Gongen, Bufu!"

"Amaterasu, Agi!"

"Yamato-Takeru, Tempest Slash!"

"Dairoku Tenmaou, Mazio!"

"Sensei, move!" I called. Izanagi moved causing the hand to drop, but luckily everyone fired their attacks at once and was able to cause the shadow to howl in pain and draw it's hand back. "It roared once again, "Yu, we can't keep this up much longer, if this thing attacks again there's no way we'll be able to block it," Yosuke stated. Yu looked over and saw that Chie and Yukiko were breathing heavily, he knew that Yosuke was right, but what could they do? There had to be a way to defeat this thing but what? Before Yu had a cowhance think, more shadows began to appear this time more then before.

"Shit! They just keep on comin' don't they!" Kanji said.

"Damn it!" Yosuke mumbled.

N_a_**n**_**ako's **__P._**O.**_V_

This wasn't good the shadows, just kept on coming and at this point everyone was about out of enegry. "There's got to be a way to defeat these shadows as well as the massive one there has to-" Sudden there was a sharp pain in my head, my vision began to get blurry, I screamed in pain, "Ahhh!" I held my head. "_Thou art I, I art thou!" _I heard. "_It is time to awaken, call out my name!" _

"Nana-chan are you ok?" I heard Teddie call franticly.

The pain began to subside, I slowly opened my eyes, I knew what I had to do. I slowly got up a blue aura surrounded me. _"Let it emerge from deep with in your soul..." _Everyone, including Teddie looked at me speechless.

"Nanako are you-"

A blue card appeared in front of me, "Come, Kuraokami!" I called, crushing the blue card in front of me. Suddenly my persona appeared, it's face looked exactly like like Izanagi's as well as it coat exepet the coat, was a red, with bits of pink and it also had boots and carried a set of arrows. It's weapon was a sword, but it could also transform into a bow.

"Wow, Nanako-chan your Persona it... it's amazing!" I heard Yosuke say. I blushed a bit. The monster roared, catching our attention. I got serious, I couldn't let this shadow attack.

"Everyone! I need you to take care of the smaller shadows, I'll take care of the bigger one."

"But, Nanako-" Big bro started to say, but I cut him off.

"Big bro, I'm the only one that can do this, please!" A determined look in my eyes. He pondered it for a second, Yu knew that his little cousin was right, she might be the only one that could this, he had to have faith. Besides it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself, she'd been doing it even before he had come along. Big bro smilied at me, "You're right Nanako-chan, I trust you!" he said. "Ok, everyone, you heard Nanako-chan we've got take care of these small fry! You guys ready?" Yu asked smirking.

"Ha, never better!" Yosuke said, a smirk on his lips.

"Bring it!" Kanji said, punching his fist.

"Yeah, ready when you are!" Chie bouncing back and forth.

"Ready to go!" Yukiko bowed.

"Roger!" Naoto tugged on her hat.

"Teddie is ready," Teddie did a peace sign.

"Ok, guys let's do this!" Yu positioned his glasses.

Everyone began attacking the shadows, that just left me with the big shadow. "Ok, big guy, I'm not letting you hurt anyone anymore, got that!" I said. The shadow just roared. It then began charged what looked like a beam of some sort. 'Crap! This isn't good!' I thought. "Ok, time to end this! Kuraokami, Arrow of Truth!" I commanded. Kuraokami's sword changed into a bow, it then grabbed one of the bows of it's back, ready to fire.

"Aim for it's center!" I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly looked over and saw... "Rise-chan?! What are you-" "I explain later, for now just aim for the center quick!" I nodded. "Ready Kuraokami... aim... fire!" Kuraokami fired the arrow piercing it straight through the center obliterating it completely. "Phew, I-I..." my vision began to get blurry. "Nana-chan!" I heard and saw Teddie's blurry figure as he ran toward me, before everything went black.

_~p_**e**r_s_**o**_**n**a_~

I began to feel the motion of what felt like a car moving. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was back inside the Velvet room. "Igor, Margret? W-What am I doing here?" I asked. I slowly sat up staring at Igor and Margret, wondering what they had to say. Igor chuckled, _"I did say we'd meet again, did I not?"_ I nodded. _"It seems that you've finally opened up the path, now you are the only one that control where it leads." _I looked at Igor confused, "Path? What are you-" before I could ask, Margret began to speak, _"By standing firm in the face of adversity, you were able to call upon your "True self," your persona Kuraokami. And in doing so, you have opened a path that has set you further down the path to **truth**." _ Igor then cut back in, _"Before we go, I must warn you however... the path to __**truth** is a dangerous one, but always remember that no matter what you may face always remember **"The bonds of people is true power" **Now until we meet again at a later date."_ And with that Igor was gone.

I woke up with a start, "W-Where am I?" I asked a bit groggily. "Oh looks who's finally awake," Big bro said. He was carrying me on his back. "Big bro what happened? Where did everyone go?" he sighed, " Well everyone went home, after our battle with the shadows, as well as your battle with the big one, you passed out. So everyone decided that we'd meet up tomorrow at Junes and try to figure out why the shadows were acting the way they were, as well as the whole massive shadow thing."

"Oh,ok. But I have one question. What was Rise-chan doing there?"

"Well, from what Rise-chan told me, she was coming for Teddie's party, but... the concert that she was preforming got delayed, so that set her back a bit. But still she was able to finish the concert, yet sadly by the time she got there the party was over."

"Luckily she was there when she was though, because to be honest without her I wouldn't have know where to aim the arrow." I stated.

"You know, I never got to say this to Nanako-chan, but I'm really proud of you today," Yu looked up at the stars, a smile on his face. I blushed, "Thanks, Big bro but I-" "No Nanako I mean it, being able to do what you did, I understand why you were given a persona, and a powerful one at that." The blushed deepened on my face. It then occurred to me what Igor said, _**"The bonds of people is true power."**_ What did that exactly mean? I wasn't sure, but I did know one thing, that whatever happened on this "Path" I'd be able to face it knowing my friends will be beside me every step of the way!

**To**_ Be_ Continued!

A/N: Well I'm back! I'm sorry this took so long, but it's be a mixture between laziness and school. I also want to thank Micheal Lindmann for Nanako's persona name:3 But now I need a name for her ulimate form for future chapters, so if you have any ideas either PM or put them in the review:) Well anyway so I stop rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope to have more for you soon!


End file.
